To create a truly immersive cinematic experience at home there may be several requirements. For example, a powerful surround sound system may be needed to fully appreciate the sound and sound effects from the content. Further, a large display may be needed in order to appreciate the visual content being played thereon. More importantly, the illumination and color setting of the room may need to be adapted to provide an environment where the visual content may be fully enjoyed regardless of the size of the display. For example, the ambient light in the room may need to be dimmed or reduced in order to avoid light pollution, e.g. causing streaks of light on a display or providing an ambient lighting environment in contrast to the visual content, e.g. high brightness white light during a dark scene of the visual content or no bright light during a scene of the visual content which is otherwise white and bright. Manually adapting the light setting within a room where visual content is experiences is tedious and time consuming. There are known TV sets which provides ambient light by using light sources mounted in the frame of the TV set for communicating the look and feel of visual content being displayed. However, such devices may be expensive and there may be limitation to where such devices can be placed or the amount of light they may provide.
Hence, there is a general desire to provide a solution which can to reduce the amount of time consumed for adapting the lighting setting within a room and increase the immersive experience for a user to more fully appreciate the visual content being displayed on a device such a TV, phone, tablet, and computer.